prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over, Charles
Game Over, Charles is the tenth episode of Season Six and the mid-season finale. Plot Who killed Toby's mother? Who hit Alison in the head with the rock the night she went missing? Who is Red Coat? Who killed Bethany? Who is the Black Widow? Why has "A" been targeting the PLLs all this time? After years of torture, Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer finally come face-to-face with their tormentor and learn the story of how and why Charles became "A." Recap The Liars and Alison are running through Radley and up to the roof, where "A" is standing on the ledge, preparing to jump. Alison pleads for them not to do this and the police arrive down below. Alison tells "A" she will do whatever it takes to help them and Spencer says that just because they know who "A" doesn't mean the game is over. The police hold up their guns, but Barry Maple orders them to stand down. Emily pleads for "A" not to do this to their sister and Aria says that they have spent their whole life trying to get back to their family and that its not too late. Hanna tells "A" that they've heard their story and they understand why "A" was so horrible to them. "A" lifts their arms to jump and the Liars scream for them not to. Earlier that night at the dance the Liars are calling the DiLaurentis home but no one answers. The moms scream for help from down in the basement as the phone rings. Emily says Ali could be on the roof and asks if anyone has checked but Spencer says they promised Toby they'd wait to he escorted them out. Sara walks in and says that the guys are talking to Clark and Tanner and that the two of them have a lot of questions for them all. Emily says they could be out there looking for her and Aria says they have to believe Charles won't hurt Alison because she's his sister. Emily says that she believes he will hurt anyone who gets in his way, as he drove a car through her house. Aria notices someone in a red cloak moving behind them and tells them they aren't alone. They go around to find the person and suddenly a door opens. They all five go out of it and someone approaches in a goat mask and red cloak. They remove the masks and its Mona. She says she knew Clark was a cop and then gets an alert. She says she's been snarfing Alison since she came back to town. She says yesterday Alison kept getting texts from Charles and then finds out that he has his own cellular network located at the Carissimi Group. Emily says she's going to get Ali and Sara says she's calling Tanner. At an unknown location "A" is pulling a body away and we see that its Jason. Alison wakes up in an unknown room at Radley Sanitarium with the doors locked. There's a dollhouse and photos of Ali's family. Alison goes over to the door and sees her dad laying there unconscious. The Liars arrive at Carissimi and see men loading large bags into a van. Emily asks what's in them and Spencer wonders why they are moving them in the middle of the night. They hear the police approaching in the distance and the girls get out and go inside. Spencer tries to unlock that secret door and they try Charles and Jessica's Birthday. It doesn't work and Sara mentions that every year in the bunker Charles gave her a cupcake on September 7th. Spencer tries it and it works. Mona says they are smarter than Charles. They go inside and its an empty room but suddenly the wall opens up into another high tech room. The Liars go inside and Hanna asks if they just walked into "A's" brain and Spencer says she thinks they did. Aria says she thinks "A" knows they are there. Emily asks Sara if she's okay and Sara says she's gonna wait outside because its a little tight in there. Suddenly the door shuts and the girls are locked in. A red light comes on on the control panel and suddenly it projects a live feed. Alison is on it and asks an unseen person why they killed them. Aria wonders where she is and they zoom down to see that its Jason and Mr. D laying there. Alison tells the person that they are family and the Liars zoom out to see who she's talking to. It's "A". "A" turns around and its CeCe Drake. She tells Alison that they aren't dead and the Liars gasp in shock. Alison asks how she could do this to her and says she risked everything to help her. CeCe says all Ali did was give her a passport and a plane ticket, and Alison says its all she had. CeCe says they don't have much time and Aria asks what she's planning. CeCe looks at the camera and sings "Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister." Spencer works if that's why CeCe is "A", because she thinks they came between her and Alison. Hanna says "So CeCe is Charles?" and Emily asks if she is a she. Aria asks if the cops should be there by now and Mona says they aren't coming. She says she thinks Tanner is working for CeCe. CeCe tells Alison that they never understood how much they loved her as a child and says she thought her as her own living doll. A flashback shows CeCe as a young Charles DiLaurentis. Alison begins to cry and Charles goes to get Jessica to no avail. Alison begins crying worse so a naïve Charles runs her a bath and drops her in. But Alison goes under and Charles doesn't know what to do until Kenneth rushes in and asks him what is wrong with him. They take Charles to Radley and Jessica tells him that she loves him and he says he loves her more, as she and Kenneth leave. CeCe tells Ali she never meant to hurt her. Alison says Kenneth had to have known it was an accident and CeCe says she's sure he did. Alison asks what that means and CeCe says that for as long as she could remember she asked Jessica to buy her dresses and Kenneth wouldn't let her so she would play dress up in Jessica's closet but Kenneth found out. She then walks over to Kenneth and Jason and says they can hear them but they just can't move. She tells Kenneth that he never came to visit her, not even once. Mona says that's what CeCe did to her the night she kidnapped her. CeCe says Jessica came to visit as much as she could and that Aunt Carol came a few times but that for the next seven years at Radley she was all alone. Ali says its must've been awful. CeCe says when she was twelve Jessica bought her a yellow dress and that from then on every time she bought Ali clothes she would buy CeCe the same thing. A flashback shows Charles, in the dress, and Bethany Young on the roof of Radley. Bethany tells Charles he's beautiful and thanks her. They plot for a way to get out of Radley and Bethany says leaving isn't the hard part, it's staying gone that is. Charles said Jessica always said that nothing is more believable than a really good lie. Charles said they need a really good story. Marion Cavanaugh enters the room and Charles says she can't see him dressed like that and that Bethany has to help him. He hides and Bethany argues with Marion. Bethany then pushes her off the roof. Charles walks up in shock and asks what she did and Bethany blames it on Charles. CeCe said no one believed the boy wearing the dress and thought he pushed her. She said Jessica paid off Wilden to rule it a suicide. Spencer says all that time Toby thought she chose to leave him and that it changed him. CeCe says after that they diagnosed her with IED and then bursts into laughter because it was an accurate diagnoses for Bethany. She says that for the next couple of years they doped her up until she almost literally drowned in her own drool. Alison says she's sorry and Hanna angrily asks why Ali would apologize after all they've been through. CeCe says she thinks the nurses felt bad for almost killing her so they let her out for a funeral. Ali asks who died and CeCe says that it was Charles and Jessica had finally accepted her as her daughter. But then she took her back to Radley as Charlotte. A motion sensor goes off on the live feed and Mona goes to the room where it is. Its the rear west wing of Radley and someone walks in front of the camera. Mona zooms it and its Red Coat. Emily says she thought Ali and CeCe were the only Red Coats and Hanna asks who that this. Red Coat goes over to some cans and sets a suit case on them. Spencer realizes what it is and says that CeCe is telling them her story so she can blow up Radley. CeCe says that she couldn't trust anyone after Bethany and that she found a way to escape Radley without ever leaving. In a flashback, we see that CeCe became very smart during her stay and has a large collection of books. Jessica comes to visit her and tells her she has great news. CeCe immediately questions if they're letting her out, but Jessica only says sort of. CeCe replies that there is no "sort of" being a patient at Radley. CeCe sits beside Jessica and Jessica informs her that the Radley board has granted her permission to attend classes at U-Penn. CeCe is surprised and asks how she did it, but Jessica tells her that she did it herself by showing them how smart she is. Charlotte begins to cry and Jessica tells her not to, saying she is very proud of her. In present time, CeCe says she thought going to school would be fun but she already knew most of what they were teaching, so one day she called in a bomb threat to get classes cancelled so that she could go see her family. She goes to a Rosewood High, where Jason is having his yearbook picture taken. He has a brooding look on his face and she asks him if it would kill him to smile. He rudely asks what it matters to her and she calls him out on it. He looks her way and is awestruck and apologizes to her, asking if they could start over and introducing himself. Charlotte heads over to take her picture and he questions if she goes to school there. She tells him no but says that she bets she will be the prettiest girl in the yearbook. She gets in the chair and Jason says that she didn't tell him her name. She then introduces herself as "CeCe Drake", finally adopting the alias. In present time again, CeCe says that she knows it was screwed up that she dated her brother. Ali says that she can't believe Jessica was okay with this but CeCe says Jessica didn't know that CeCe was Charlotte until the day they left for Cape May. Jessica and CeCe argued on the porch about the riskiness and the fact that Kenneth assumed Charles' "grave" was real until he pulled up in his car. Jason and Ali came outside and Jason introduced "CeCe" to the family. She prepares to leave but Kenneth says he thought she was coming along with them. Ali questions why CeCe never told her this and CeCe says she was going to until Bethany ruined everything. Bethany stole CeCe's clothes and snuck out of Radley with the intention of harming Jessica. CeCe broke out to and stumbled upon a blonde in a yellow top in her front yard. CeCe grabbed a rock and hit the blonde, not realizing that it was actually Alison until it was too late. Jessica covered it up and paid Wilden to lie and say he found CeCe by the road. CeCe says she thought it would take a while for Jessica to forgive her, but it never occurred to her that Jessica never totally would. This prompts Mona to reveal that she was the one who hit Bethany, believing it was Alison until CeCe revealed that she hit Alison. Mona says she only wanted to scare Ali with her threats but saw the shovel there and heard Alison bullying her, leading her to accidentally hit Bethany. Mona says she killed an innocent person but Spencer says Bethany wasn't innocent. The Liars then check CeCe's computer, looking for a way out of the room and discover that CeCe got her money from investments and that Rhys was hired by CeCe as a decoy. CeCe tells Alison that no one found out she was in Rosewood that night but the doctors at Radley knew she escaped and took away her out privileges. This left CeCe alone again until Mona showed up after being revealed as "A". CeCe reveals that she was the figure in red that was visiting Mona. Mona was so medicated that she thought CeCe was Ali. Mona knew how to get in and out of places so CeCe made her a deal: She'd the play the game with Mona if Mona helped her escape. CeCe says her first assignment was to meet the Liars and mimic Alison. She then reveals her motives against the Liars. She says that Mona told her the Liars were happy that Alison gone and this angered her, leading her to believe that got what they deserved. Mona says she doesn't remember this. CeCe says she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat watching the girls. At first she believed she was going crazy, knowing that she had seen Jessica bury Alison. So in order to lure Alison out, CeCe hired a decoy Red Coat for the night of the Lodge Fire. In a flashback, Red Coat gets off the plane and heads into the woods where she meets CeCe. Red Coat removes her mask, revealing Sara Harvey. She tells CeCe that Mona thinks she's about to meet CeCe and doesn't have a clue. The Liars are all shocked by this. Cast |-|Starring= *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis |-|Guest Starring= *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake/Charlotte DiLaurentis *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey/Red Coat/The Black Widow *Jim Titus as Barry Maple *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden |-|Co-Starring= *Karla Droege as Marion *Wyatt Hodge as Little Charles *Dylan Garza as Charles/Charlotte *Jessica Belkin as Bethany |-|Uncredited= *Angela King as Jessica's friend *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Notes * "A" was revealed to be CeCe Drake. * Red Coat was revealed to be Sara Harvey. * The Black Widow was to revealed to be Sara Harvey. * The A-Team was completely revealed by the end. However, it would be revealed in Season 7 that other people were members. * There was a college time jump in this episode. * Janel Parrish and Vanessa Ray both had stunt doubles for the episode. * Filming began on June 10th, 2015. * This episode is referred to as #FAceToFace by promos. *Many scenes were revisited in flashbacks, including Red Coat visiting Mona, Red Coat at the Lodge, and Jessica DiLaurentis's death. *Bethany Young's face is seen as a child. *Bethany Young's Assailant was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal. *Marion Cavanaugh's killer was revealed to be Bethany Young. *The first two minutes of the episode were released online the night of "Last Dance's" airing. *It is revealed that CeCe Drake was born Charles DiLaurentis before transitioning into Charlotte DiLaurentis and eventually adapting the identity of CeCe Drake. * None of the main male cast members appear in this episode. *Jenna Marshall appears very briefly in the flashback to Darren Wilden's funeral in "'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e". *The woman walking down the street that stops to speak with Jessica is portrayed by writer, I. Marlene King's sister. *This is currently the lower rated episode on IMDb. *One of the few episodes in the series to contain a character name or surname in the title. The others are "The Jenna Thing", "The Kahn Game", "Mona-Mania", "Run, Ali, Run", "A Dark Ali", "Game On, Charles", "Charlotte's Web", "The Talented Mr. Rollins", "Along Comes Mary", and "The Wrath of Kahn". Incidentally, all of the characters are antagonists or former antagonists. Promos 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Promo 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Promo 2 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Canadian Promo 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Sneak Peek 1 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Sneak Peek 2 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Teaser 1 6x10 - Game Over, Charles - Teaser 2 Gallery 6